The present invention relates to digital image processing and more particularly, to a method for simplifying storage, recovery, recognition, classification and retrieval of digital image information stored within a multimedia database.
Recent increases in computer processor speed and performance, increases in the capacity and performance of volatile and non-volatile storage devices, and improvements in the overall performance and affordability of computer systems and network solutions now give many users the ability to process and store non-traditional, non-alphanumeric, data types such as multimedia objects, pictures and images, complex documents, video and audio data.
Many businesses are beginning to incorporate image and other non-traditional data objects into their mission critical data, and database technology is evolving to accommodate these complex data types. These complex data types may include bank checks and documents, business correspondence, employment records including employee pictures, medical information which may include diagnostic images such as X-rays, pictures and blueprints of buildings and facilities, video presentations, and other graphics or pictures related to a company""s business.
Unique challenges are presented in the processing, classification, storage, recovery and retrieval of these non-traditional data objects. Currently images can be transmitted on networks and saved into computer databases, but there is no image content based way to recognize, recover, index or sort through images. There exists a need to develop and improve methods for recognizing, recovering and sorting image data and linking images with other types of data, including text, sound and video.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method for simplifying storage, recovery, recognition, classification and retrieval of image data within a multimedia database.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a method in which identifying data or information, is included in the image content of stored digital images to aid in the storage, recovery, recognition, classification and retrieval of image data within a multimedia database.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a such a method in which the included text is xe2x80x9chiddenxe2x80x9d from view when the image is displayed.
There is provided, in accordance with the present invention, a method for including additional data, such as identifying text, within a stored digital image comprising an accessible array of pixels, each pixel having an intensity, hue or saturation value associated therewith. In one embodiment of the invention, the method includes the step of identifying a region within the digital image which contains pixels having a fixed pixel value or limited range of values. The method further comprises the steps of determining a second value slightly different from the constant value or range of values, wherein the difference between the first value, or range of values, and the second value is unnoticeable when viewed casually by the human eye; and encoding the additional data within the constant content image region, the additional data being stored at the second pixel value.
In another embodiment of the invention, the method includes the steps of identifying a region within the digital image which contains pixels having a testably random-like distribution of pixel values; determining a coded second value or values slightly different or blending into the original content region, wherein the difference between the coded intensity values and the random values occurring within the random content image region is unnoticeable when viewed by the human eye; and encoding the additional data within the random content image region, the additional data being stored at said coded pixel values.
The additional data stored with the digital image may be identifying text or symbol images, binary coded, or coded in any number based system which can be used to aid in the storage, recovery, recognition, classification and retrieval of digital images within a multimedia database.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.